


How The Bird Came Back

by DeadAndConfusedJaybird



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bad Poetry, Birds, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndConfusedJaybird/pseuds/DeadAndConfusedJaybird
Summary: Jay = JaybirdTim = RavenAlex = Hawk





	How The Bird Came Back

Raining, raining  
That's all it ever does  
The loud splashes of rain drops  
Filling our ears

The bird is drowning  
In it's  
Blood  
Help me, Save me  
No one ever does

Will the raven come  
and save us?  
Or will the hawk  
meet  
it's prey

Shallow waters  
Jaybird's singing  
Raven's cawing  
Let us  
Breathe  
again

**Author's Note:**

> Jay = Jaybird  
> Tim = Raven  
> Alex = Hawk


End file.
